Hots for the Teacher
by Mipiko
Summary: Lily's on the verge of failing her Pre-Cal class and her best friend Miki has only one solution: Why not have her "brother" tutor her? After all, what could possibly go wrong? Slight PikoxSF-A2 miki.


A/N: Alright, this is my first attempt at a LilyxKiyoteru one-shot. ^^" I just hope it's not a complete waste of time for any of you who read it, and I made this for xFearlessPurple21x. The title comes from a song and I can't remember the name of the band, and I placed in a few similarities in it. I hope it doesn't suck...OTL

And I felt like I should do something like this to ease my mind from doing One Chance, something cute and funny. Psh, I guess this could be used to replace my epic fails at romance in O.C.! XD

Well, at least I hope it will be to you all... =w="

_Disclaimer_:

I don't own any of the Crypton, AH Software, Sony, or INTERNET Co., Ltd. Vocaloids. Or the Voiceroids. And the song if I should be able to find it again. (_ _||)

I think that's all of them...

* * *

><p>The school bell echoed in the hallway as everyone rushed into their classrooms. Miki sprinted inside just before the late bell started to ring and breathed a sigh of relief. After taking several deep breathes to calm her racing heart, she pulled out her chair from her desk and made herself comfortable between Len and Piko. "Good morning Len-kun! Good morning Piko-tan!"<p>

Len opened his mouth to wish her a good morning until Piko's head went crashing down on his desk. "Why the hell do you add kun to Len's name but not mine?" he demanded.

Miki rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him. " 'Cause everyone thought you were a girl when you first came here! And you've got to admit, you do kinda look like one~" she added, playfully poking his nose.

Len's shoulders slumped and sighed, feeling ignored again for the third week in a row. He rested his chin on his desk and started to watch the two of them bickering. _It's always the same thing..._ he thought as he saw Piko grimace.

Piko's cheeks turned a light pink as he swatted her hand away from him. "Tch, has anybody ever told you just how annoying you are?"

"Yep! Lily-chan tells me that all the time!" she beamed. He felt his right eye twitch. _Why does she sound so freaking happy saying that?_

Len kept looking back and forth at them and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. It's always the same with those two. Ever since Rin transfered out of this classroom for Lily, he's had nobody to talk to. Sure, he didn't miss his daily beatings and other forms of abuse, but it sure as heck beats boredum. Several minutes passed until their teacher walked in and took roll. Thirty minutes had passed when Lily finally decided to stroll right into the classroom and slumped down in her seat in front of Miki. After receiving her daily lecture from their teacher about her horrible punctuality, she grinned at Miki and slapped her shoulder.

Miki winced. "Ow! Good morning to you too..." she mumbled. Lily giggled and placed her head down at her desk to sleep as a sheet of paper rested on top of it. Miki leaned forward to take a peak at Lily's pre-calculus test grade and was appalled. She frantically poked Lily's back with the end of her pencil while chanting,"Lily! Lily! Lily!..."

She spun around, grabbed Miki's pencil, and snapped it in two. "_**What**?_" she hissed.

Miki pointed at her test. "You made a **_3_**? How can you make a _**3**_?" she demanded, her mouth hanging wide open. The day before, Lily came over at her place to study for the test, this shouldn't have happened!

Lily shrugged and looked at the paper. "...I think she gave me points for remembering to put my name on it this time. Eh, I wasn't in the mood to take any tests on that day, she shoulda waited in like..." she started to think about it until Miki finished for her. "...never?" Lily grinned and winked. "Exactly!"

Miki rubbed her temples and rested her head on her desk. She shook her head before looking up at her apathetic friend. "Lily, you can't keep this up! You'll fail Junior year if you don't take this class seriously!" she cried. The last thing she wanted to see was Lily in the audience instead of being at her side the day they could walk. But at this rate, chances were becoming slim.

Lily shrugged. "Ok, listen Red, I know you're worried about me and everything, but I've got this _all _under control." she said with a lazy grin.

Miki couldn't help but ask. "Oh really? And what kind of scheme have you thought of _this_ time?"

Lily had a mischevious gleam in her eye and patted Miki's shoulder. "Oh, it's simple, really. I just need my super nice, super smart, but incredibly _sexy-," _Piko did a double take to make sure he heard her right.

"Sexy? What the hell are you talking about Lily? Are you high off of drugs or something?" he asked while his two-toned eyes started lingering onto Miki's petite body.

Lily ignored him and continued,"- friend to let me look at her tests and homework right before she turns them in~"

Miki had to resist the urge to facepalm. _Not this again..., _she mentally groaned, _This is Freshman and Sophmore year all over again!_ She laughed nervously while twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Um, Lily-chan? Believe me when I say this but, I mean, I really do want you to pass! But um, don't you think you should uh, do it...by yourself?" she said quietly.

Lily frowned."What're you talking about? That's where you come in! You're the smart one in this class. You're, like, some kind of math genius!"

Piko snorted. "Math genius? Her, a math genius? I'll have you know-"

Lily spun around and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't you fuc***g start with me Snow White! But if you're asking for a death wish, I'd be more than happy to do it for ya! Unless you want me to tear out those pretty eyeballs from their sockets, shove them down your throat so then you can see me **_rip_** out your stom-!" she couldn't finish the rest of her death threat because Miki muffled her mouth with her hand.

She nervously giggled,"U-um, Lily-chan? Please no profanities and vulgar, gory images before lunch..." she politely asked. Lily grungingly gave in before having her eyes flicker over at the young white-haired boy. She made the _I'm-watching-you_ gesture at him. Piko's eyes were as wide as saucers as he secretly thanked Miki from sparing him from all of the grisly details.

Len chuckled to himself as he watched the scene with amusement written all over his face. _At least things here are pretty interesting since she came here!_ he thought with a smile.

Piko kept his mouth shut for the rest of the day.

xXx

"Oh my gawd! Isn't there anyway that I can-?" Miki covered her ears, trying to block out her friend's constant whining. It was the end the day and the two of them were walking back home together. If only it was one of those quiet, peaceful sort of walks...

"Come on! Can't you just let me take a small peek at them? You know, just enough to get me a 70-"

"No Lily-chan! I love you and everything, but you can't get through life like that! Listen, I'm not a math genius like you claim that I am, but I know somebody-"

"SO YOU DO CHEAT!" Lily exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at the red-head who jerked in surprise. "So who is it then, huh? Is it Len-kun?" she demanded while Miki felt too insulted to respond. "Damn, I knew it! It's always the quiet ones...Lucky bast**d..."

Miki was now gaping at her honey-blonde friend, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Wh-what? I do not! Just wait for me to finish talking!" she yelled, feeling her cheeks flare up. Lily pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

"Okay then, if you don't cheat, then how're you so good?" she asked. Miki's eye twitched. She supressed a sigh as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Well...my older brother _does_ teach math so he-"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Lily raised her hand in front of Miki's face and had a shocked look on her face. "Since when did you have a brother?"

Miki sucked her in cheeks. "Lily...I told you about him the first day we met..." she said through gritted teeth, quickly losing her patience. Lily tapped a finger on her chin and thought back to the day she was released...

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>HI<strong>! My name is SF-A2 codename miki! But you can just call me Miki for short! Oh my gosh, you are so _pretty_! You and I look like we could be _best friends_! I wanna know everything about you, but let me start first! I love cherries, cute things, stars, sports, winning, honest people, happy people..."

Lily's eye started twitching. The moment she set foot inside her new home, she was bombarded with greetings from everyone, particularly said red-head. She looked over the younger girl with an expert eye. She looked to be about 5'6", a pretty decent height for her age at 14. Like her, she had long hair that came down to her waist, long legs, and had to admit that she was sorta pretty. Sorta.

Lily did her best to shake off the annoying girl who just wouldn't stop _talking_. A lot of nonsense was spouting out of her mouth, not pausing to even take a breath. Lily's jaw clentched as she tried to be patient with her. When she knew she couldn't take it anymore, she spun around, almost knocking her over with her thick, luscious locks.

"Okay, listen," she hissed through clentched teeth,"I don't _**care**_, alright? I just wanna talk to the Master and help get me started on my music. After all, I've got fans waiting for me and looking at you, I don't think we'd make the 'best of friends', 'kay? So why don't you take your hook-shaped hair over to kitchen with that other blonde midget and leave me the fu** alone-"

Miki didnt' realize she was talking until she heard her curse. She gasped and pouted at her while she placed her hands on her dainty waist. She shook an accusing finger at her. "Bad Lily! You can't go around saying naughty words like that!"

Lily wanted to facepalm at that moment. _Oh fu** no! She's one those goody-goody two shoes type! _she thought and let out a wail of despair. Miki looked at her with curious eyes and slightly tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh, you're kind of weird..." she said as Lily's head snapped back to her. _What the hell? **I'M** the weird one? Just what is this chick's problem?_

Before Lily could retort back to her, she heard the young girl giggle. "But I like that about you! Oh no, that's not good. If Miku-san heard you, she'd probably treat you like she treats me..." she finished with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Lily snorted."Psh! There ain't a bit** _alive_ who could take me on!" she exclaimed with pride in her voice. "Just you wait, I'd mess up her face so bad, she'll-"

As if on cue, Miku skipped down to them and glomped the new girl. Lily screeched and pushed the tealette off her. "What the hell! Who's that Red?" she demanded.

"Aw~! You've given me a nickname already~" Miki gushed, her already big eyes opened up even more and started sparkling like rubies, completely ignoring Lily's question. Lily had to use all of her willpower to **_not_** want to bash the girl's head inside the wall.

Miku got up and straightened her outift before giving Lily a honey-dipped smile. "Hello there~! My name is Miku Hatsune and welcome to our humble abode~" she said as she wrapped her arm around Lily's. To her surprise, Lily felt Miku giving her a hard tug, directing her away from Miki. Lily looked back at her and finally noticed the look the girl had in her red eyes. They looked so...sad.

As she was about to pull away from Miku, the girl waved back at her and smiled. "Bye-bye Lily-chan! If you ever want to find me, just look for my big brother, he usually knows where I'm at! He's tall, has brown hair, glasses, and-"

Lily never heard her finish. Miku firmly shut the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em>*End Flashback*<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello~ Earth to Lily! Lily-chan, I'm gonna eat your lemon cake when we get home-"<p>

"Nobody touches me cakes!" she yelled after she snapped out of it. Miki screamed at her friend's beast mode and ran to her house as fast as her skinny legs could go while Lily started brandishing a microphone she magically pulled out of nowhere.

xXx

Lily sent Gumi a quick text that she wasn't coming home tonight since she wanted to spend the night at Miki's place...again.

"Why don't you stay over there anymore, Lily-chan? You do know Gakupo-sama worries about you and-" Lily waved away Miki's worries with a dissmisal hand.

"Psh, no need to worry~! I'm pretty sure they don't mind me leaving at all." she muttered the last part. Miki's ahoge perked up at her friend. "They wouldn't what now?" Lily giggled and playfully slapped Miki's back. "Oh it's nothing Red~"

Miki flinched a little and rubbed her, now sore, back. "Um, ok? Anyway, we're home." She said, indicating the house next the enormous building labeled "AH Software".

Lily smiled and pushed Miki aside to twist the doorknob. Miki pouted and put a hand on her brash friend's shoulder. "Lily, I don't know if anybody's home, let me check first." she said in a tired voice.

"Sure thing Red! Wait a minute, you mean nobody's home? I thought you said-"

"He works late most of the time," she said, cutting Lily off,"and I'm mostly alone until he comes back with my little sister."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "...I've been to your place so many times, how come I've never seen those two before?"

Miki shrugged. "Kiyoteru-sensei works at an Ivy League school and teaches math and physics over there. He's brilliant. On occasions, when he's not drowning in his work or comes home late, he helps Yuki and me with our math homework. _That's_ how you keep thinking that I'm some kind of genius, it's because of him that I'm doing so well. Yuki-chan is considered to be an honor student in her elementary school!" she said with a hint of pride in her voice. Lily yawned.

"Yeah, yeah. If your bro and sis are so 'amazing', then why aren't you in any of those AP/Honors classes?" she asked with a hint of skeptism in her voice.

Miki blushed. "Well, I uh, you know...Um...I just don't want to be...that _different_ from everybody else..." she mumbled.

Lily's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Different? I thought it was suppose to be good to be different...unless we're talking about that Mary Sue." she added with a grin.

Miki smiled half-heartedly at her and took out her keys from her purse. Once she heard the familiar _click!_ sound, she pushed the door open and allowed Lily to come inside first.

Lily marched to the living room and plopped down on a white, plushie couch. "So when do you think they'll be back? Do you think your big bro would be okay with you having him tutor me?" she asked.

Miki shrugged. "I'm not sure, but he wouldn't act uncivilized because of that. And besides you're my friend, I doubt he'd do much, if anything, to you." she said with a reassuring smile.

Lily sighed and sunk further down into the couch. "Well, it is Friday, it'd be okay if he takes, like, 10 hours or something to get here. What time does he usually come?"

"At around midnight or so." Miki answered as she handed Lily a glass of lemonade. Lily started jugging it down as Miki continued. "That's why Yuki mainly spends the night with these two siblings from her school. They're really cute! Especially little Ai-chan~ And her older brother Shouta-kun is too!"

Lily gagged on her drink and spat some of it on the carpet. Miki looked at the wet stain, appalled. "L-Lily-chan! Why would you do that-"

"Their parents actually named their son _Shouta_!" she cried out. Miki facepalmed and sighed.

"Yes Lily, believe it or not, it is acutally a name for a boy. Shotacon originates from a man named Shotaru . Get your mind out of the gutter!" she said as she noticed Lily's grimace. Lily still shuddered and got up. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and started walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm a get a rag or something to clean up that spill for ya, Red." she said as she walked down the hallway. Along the way, she noticed a huge portrait with Miki and two dark-haired people by her side, a grown male and a young girl. She tilted her head in confusion. _This is new, never seen it before now!_ She thought. "Yo Miki! What're you doing hanging out with Harry Potter and a midget?"

"Huh? What're you talking about, I've never met Harry Potter! And what midget? I don't know any-" She stopped as she suddenly remembered the family portrait that they all took last week. She walked in the direction that Lily went and followed her gaze. In the picture, Kiyoteru was wearing his usual attire: a dark, stiff suit with a dark blue tie, hair neatly combed and his wire-framed glasses.

"That's my brother and my little sister." she said as she pointed to the little girl with pig-tails and rosy cheeks wearing an apple-print dress with white frill at the hem. Lily nodded slowly, her eyes glued to them.

"...they look so..._different_...Well, actually, you do. You stick out like a sore thumb!" she giggled at how outlandish Miki looked with her bright red hair and eyes, not to mention her pale face since theirs looked slightly tanned. "Are you sure this is your family?"

Miki pouted. "I'm adopted. They found me in the woods when Kiyoteru-sensei took Yuki out to study the effects winter has on plants and animals. I would have frozen to death if it wasn't for them!"

"O~oh..." Lily said and doke slapped herself. "Yeah, you're right. But they look SUPER nerdy...Are they Romanian?"

Before Miki could respond, the familiar click of the door was heard as a jubilant laugh quickly filled the house.

"Onii-chan~ Otousan and I are home!"

Miki sped off into the living room, leaving Lily behind to admire the portrait. "Hmmm...They honestly don't look like much..." she shrugged. "But if Red thinks that they can be helpful, then I gotta trust her on that..." She followed Miki's lead and walked back, curious of the family she was never introduced to.

xXx

"BWAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH, TH-THAT WAS P-P-PRICELESS!" Miki was in hysterics, laughing her head off at Lily, who's face probably discovered a new shade of red. After a certain fiasco Lily had caused in the kitchen, Miki and Lily decided to retreat back into her room, away from a busy and unamused Kiyoteru.

"SH-SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! IT WASN'T EVEN **THAT** FUNNY!" Lily screamed back, her body quivering as she had dealt a serious wound to her pride.

Miki tried to take in a few deep breaths to calm herself down, but whenever she tried to, one look at Lily's face was all it took to break her. "I-I'm sorry! I-it's just that, pfffft! Why did you try to cook? You and I both know you can't!"

Lily's cheeks burned brightly as she puffed them up. "S-so? At least I tried to!"

"...You burned _water_. I even offered to help! But I'm glad you didn't let me, seeing your ashy face after you pulled the chicken out of the oven was-HAHAHA!" Miki couldn't finish talking and ended up giggling up a storm. Lily walked up to her and smacked her shoulder.

"O-oh yeah? Well it never hurts to try something new!" Lily said in a defensive tone. Miki stopped to take a breather and looked at her friend with a serious gaze.

"Lily-chan, I've known you long enough to know that you are not the self-sacrificing type. You wouldn't have volunteered without having a legitimate reason. Is there something that you want to-?" she stopped as the look on Lily's face gave it all away.

Miki's eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of her sockets as she cracked open a grin."OH MY GOSH! YOU LIKE-"

"SHHHH! SHUT THE FU*K UP MIKI!" Lily screeched and tackled her while clamping her hands around the red-head's mouth. Miki's body started shaking as it was ready to burst out in hysterics.

Miki held up her hands in a surrender gesture and even picked up her white tank top while waving it around her head. Lily narrowed her eyes at her until she slowly took her hands off her mouth. Miki grinned so widely at Lily that it almost reached her ears and rocked back and forth on her bare heels.

"So~," she started,"since when did you like that type of guy~" she cooed.

Lily looked away and crossed her arms. "I-I don't know! It just, i-it just..." she stopped to cover her red face in her hands. "Damn you Miki!"

Miki snickered. "By the way, _very_ smooth when you saw his face. You lit up like a christmas tree or something! And since when did you think that Harry Potter was so _**hot**_~?"

Lily pouted and laid back down on Miki's bed. "Whatever, Miki! I just got, I just got confused is all... J-just go to sleep, your baka of a brother told me to wake up at seven in the morning just to freakin' tutor me!"

Miki smiled at her and, without another word, rested her head on her pillow inside her sleeping bag. Her breathing gradually slowed down and began to snore softly. Lily sighed and let her head fall ontop of Miki's ladybug pillow pet. A content smile began to slowly spread on her face as she copied Miki's habit and started to twirl her hair.

"You didn't curse that time, you must really like him then..."

Lily jumped as she heard Miki softly speak up in her sleep. With a slight frown, she pulled the duvet over her head and ignored her. Miki couldn't help but grin in her sleep.

xXx

"Do you understand it now, Lily-chan?" Kiyoteru said in exasperation for, what he believed to be, the hundredth time. Lily slowly shook her head with a coy smile on her face.

"No, sorry. Could you please repeat the problem to me, again~?" she lulled and slightly tilted her chin down and lightly battered her eyelashes at him. She received a weary sigh from him, not the kind of response she was looking for.

She did her best to refrain from pouting but felt the corners of her mouth being tugged downwards to make an irritated frown. None of her tricks were working to seduce him and that had never happened to her before. It wasn't until that moment that she realized just how much alike Miki and her brother were.

_Fine, guess I'll have to get even more serious if I want anything out of him..._ she thought as she inched closer towards him on the bench. He didn't notice her advancements as he leafed through his large stack of papers to look for more practice problems.

As Lily snaked her hand towards his tie, Miki poked her head through his office and cheerfully exclaimed,"Is everyting going alright between you two~?"

Lily hastily moved her hand out of his way before he looked up and combed her fingers through her hair. She turned her head to focus on a porcelain doll before quietly cursing Miki under her breath. Kiyoteru didn't seem to hear her and looked up at Miki with a smile on his face.

"Everything's fine, Miki-chan, just a few minor setbacks is all. Hm? Where are you going?"

Miki had picked up his car keys while he was talking and smiled. "Oh, I'm just going to take little Yuki to the park and then have her have a play-date with Ai-chan and Shouta-kun. That way we won't be able to bother you and Lily-chan~!" she said with a sly smirk.

Lily's eye began to violently twitch and broke the pencil she had in her hand in half. Miki pretended not to notice and whisked Yuki up in her arms.

Before Miki's hand reached for the door knob, Yuki frantically waved at the pair. "Buh bye Otousan! Be nice to the pretty lady~!" she managed to say as Miki quickly closed the front door.

Lily's hand began to grind the pencil into fine dust and sneezed. Kiyoteru looked up and was shocked to see that the pencil had "magically" disappeared.

"Lily-san! Where did your pencil-"

"Don't know, can't we get back to the lesson now?" she curtly responded and went through her bag for a pen. _Damn Miki! She must have told that little brat! She's got a pretty big mouth then... _She never noticed Kiyoteru's absense until a steaming mug of coffee was placed in front of her face. She snapped out of her of her trance and gratefully accepted it.

"Th-thank you..." she mumbled under her breath, dissatisfied by how all of this was going. She was confused of what else to do, he seemed to have refuted everything she's done to attract him so far. _But there still are those kind of moves..._ she thought but quickly pushed them away. She didn't want to make him think that she was some kind of whore or something. _I mean, I'm really not, even when I dress like it from time to time, but that's just to par- _She stopped as a smile began to slowly creep up on her lips.

"Right, shall we resume the lesson then, Lily-san?"

She heard his voice directed at her again. Lily slightly tilted her head from the side, to cover the smile on her face, and nodded. He was confused at her sudden change in mood but shrugged and handed her the practice sheets.

"These are a bit easier than the last few sheets, but you should have no problem with these. You do seem to have an understanding of the basics, so-" he stopped mid-sentence as she slowly let her fingers linger on his arm, going up and down in a fluid motion.

"Are you sure about that~?" she purred as she inched closer to him. He felt his face grow hot as he tried to move away from her. _What the heck? What kind of people does Miki hang around with?_ he demanded as she continued on with her advancements. He suddenly felt her give a sharp tug on his tie and was face-to-face with her in no time. She sneered when she saw how flustered he was beginning to be.

"You're so serious, don't you think you should," she slid onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck,"...take a break?"

It took all of his willpower to refrain himself from shoving her off of him. He had to admit it, he was now terrified of her. _Was all of this planned against me?_ he thought as she began to make a trail of his neck to his collarbone by the use of a perfectly manicured finger.

"L-Lily-san? P-please let me g-go-"

"No can do four-eyes! You look like you could use a party to lighten you up and I know just the place to do it!" she exclaimed as she harshly pulled on his tie, causing him to follow her no matter what.

"N-no! We can't leave, what if Miki-"

"Psh! Forget about it, she's a big girl, she's been alone most of the time, why should this be any different?" she said as a large grin began to appear on her face.

Kiyoteru stopped complaining as he let her lead him out of the door. "But we have no-"

**BEEP**! **BEEP**! "Atta girl, Lily! You got him out! Now hurry up and get inside of the van before that girly samurai figures out I stole it!" came out the booming voice of a certain older Vocaloid in red.

Lily did as she was told as she threw the helpless man at the back. She sat in the passengers seat as Meiko floored it.

"So, where to?" she asked as if she didn't know.

Lily smirked. "I'm thinking we should head on over to the mall first, he's in desperate need of a makeover." The two of them gave him an evil smirk as he was reduced to shrink back into a corner of the van.

_H-help...!_

xXx

"I'm BOOOOOOORED..."

Miki sighed as she began to cradle Yuki in her arms. "I know you are, but Kiyoteru-kun and Lily-chan disappeared! And he won't pick up his phone and answer my texts..." she said, worry was evident in the tone of her voice.

Yuki's eyes grew wide and began to water a little. She bit her lower lip, which had started to quiver as she was at the verge of crying. "Y-you don't think that anything b-bad happened to them, do you Onee-chan?"

Miki hugged the little girl tightly. "Oh, no worries, I'm pretty sure they're fine. Besides, I know for a _fact_ that Lily-chan can handle herself, and I think she can cover Kiyoteru-kun pretty well..." she added.

Yuki sighed and wiped her eyes. "...does that mean I have to stay with Ai-chan again tonight?" she asked and rested her head on Miki's chest.

Miki sadly nodded and started to stroke her loose hair. "Yeah, it's already past your bedtime," she said as she looked at the clock," and at least we know that her parents don't mind having you over." She picked up the little girl and took her upstairs to get her ready.

After she packed up her things, Miki took her outside into the garage. Once she loaded up the car, she drove out the driveway, hoping that once she comes back, they'll be back, too.

xXx

The clock read 3:47 a.m. Yuki had been at Ai's and Shouta's place since 10 a.m. Miki's whole body screamed for rest as she rested her chin on the open palm of her hand. She decided against sleeping, just to make sure she'd catch the two of them and admonish them for making her worry so much. It was Sunday now and she started wondering what the heck a strict, button-up teacher and an adrenaline-rushed, deranged teenager could be doing at this hour.

As her head began to nod off, she heard loud **_boom!_** followed by the sounds of loud screeching and a series of pops. She jerked uprite that caused the chair to fling back and crashed onto the floor. After she put the chair back up, she ran to the front door and saw two people, both arm in arm, and stumbled towards the door.

Miki quickly scrambled upstairs to raid through Yuki's toybox and took out her metal bat. She slowly made her way back down but stopped at the sound of jiggling keys. _Huh? Could that be-_

_"_SURPRISE~!" Miki nearly fell over the steps as a young girl and an older male bursted through the door, obviously under the influence of something.

The girl had her blonde tresses, messily hung over her face and on her black bikini top. She had her hand around the older guys waist, who looked just as wasted as she did. The way his messy, wavy long hair covered up his eyes had somehow reminded her of somebody. They looked strangely familiar...

"L-Lily-chan? K-Kiyoteru-sensei?" Miki managed to say. The two of them looked a little disoriented until the male looked at her direction and smiled.

"Michi-Kan~!" he bellowed and threw his body over to Miki to wrap his arms around her, knocking her unbalanced.

"W-WAAH! K-Kiyo? Is that really you? What happened?" she stopped for a moment as he pulled her close and could smell the alcohol in his breath. "Oh my gosh, Kiyo, are you...drunk?" she managed to utter the last word as his head began bobbing up and down.

"Ayup! Its real good too~" he slurred and tried to pick her up. Miki pushed him aside and looked over at Lily who had a goofy grin plastered on her face.

Miki felt her cheeks burn out of anger and stormed off to her intoxicated friend. "Lily! What the hell were you thinking? Kiyoteru was suppose to be at home, tutoring you! Not out in the night life clubbing and drinking!" she screamed as she turned to her "brother". "And you! How could you let her drag you into doing something so stupid-"

"Aw, shut the fu** up Miki! Don't get your striped panties all wadded up!" he cried out as he stumbled to his feet. Miki was taken aback at his new demeanor, he never spoke to her like that before.

"WHOOT! Yeah, you tell her, baby! Come on, I need to hit the sack, let's stay in your room for tonight~" Lily cried out as she tugged on his coat, leading him upstairs.

Miki heard a door slam and two, heavy thuds before running into the kitchen with the bat still in her hands. She frantically took the phone out of its receiver and, with trembling hands, dialed the first number that came to mind. She waited several seconds before she heard a grunt on the other line.

"P-Piko!" she cried and she heard him take a sharp intake of air.

"What the hell, Miki! It's like," he paused and she heard him shuffling around as he reached for something," FOUR O'CLOCK IN THE FREAKIN' MORNING? Why the hell do you need to wake me up at this hour? And it better be good or I'll-"

"CAN I PLEASE STAY AT YOUR PLACE TONIGHT?" she yelled into the mouthpiece. For the longest time, he was silent and she was afraid that he hung up on her, possibly thinking what a complete freak she was for asking.

Before she clicked on the _end_ button, she heard him sigh and grumbled," Fine...But you're sleeping on the floor."

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that this wasn't too bad as my first one-shot! XD

I hope it wasn't too disappointing, especially since I'm so low on ideas for One Chance that this popped in my head! I thought that this was a good way for me to break the tension and try at making a love story that was intended in the other. That, and I missed adding some humor into the mix. But it still sounds odd to me since I'm now used to doing something serious and this is the result. =w="

And for those who're thinking about the sounds going on upstairs...SHAME ON YOU! Lily tripped on the carpet and hit her head on the door, knocking her out while Kiyo tripped over her body and fell down beside. Now they're both passed out on the floor, sleeping~ XD Something tells me Kiyo's gonna have a killer hangover the next day! XDD

Anyway, review if you want to, this was just to relieve my stress and to have this off my mind. Hope you all liked it! :D


End file.
